The Way of the Hunger Path: World Devouring Oni
|image=World_Devouring_Oni_Transformation.jpg |kanji=食欲道の流: 天地 貪り食う鬼 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shokuyokudō no Ryū: Tenchi Musaborikū Oni |literal english=The Way of the Hunger Path: World Devouring Oni |jutsu classification=Kekkei Mōra~Shokuyoku, Ninjutsu, Chakra Absorption Techniques |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Shuten Dōji, Rinne Kusaregedo |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} is an exceptionally unique technique utilized effortlessly by . Originally designed by his wife, Shuten Dōji adopted the hiden technique by consuming the corpse of his wife (with her prior consent) and uses it as a method to procure organic mass or any other construct regardless of its transitive properties. Once object is consumed, Shuten Dōji can perform various feats and tasks such as regurgitating the object for later use or employing the chakra and life-force to bolster his own. The technique's original name was not know, but it was renamed by Shuten Dōji due to it's ability to "devour all of existence". This technique does not use normal chakra but instead requires the use of and . Overview To initiate the technique, Shuten Dōji must simply open his mouth and activate a special seal within his esophagus to generate a nigh-inescapable vacuum. Even though the technique does not require hand seals in the normal sense, it does in any case, require Shuten Dōji to focus molding the chakra in his stomach in order to achieve wanted results. Virtually any object within the path of this vacuum will be devoured, regardless of size, mass, energy or chakra amount. When it was first utilized by his wife, who was a member of the in which they used this formidable technique as a way to inherent your predecessor’s abilities. Over the years, Shuten Dōji’s wife Rinne would use this technique to constantly absorb those who would disagree with her or those souls whom she considered a threat to her kingdom. She would eventually teach her husband this technique as method to pass on her powers. She stated that if she would pass on (due to age) she would request that Shuten Dōji perform the technique and to consume her body as well. When a stunned Shuten Dōji performed this technique for the first time, he was instantly astounded and the applications and results this technique could achieve and over the years he would eventually find practices that would not only suit himself, but his nation as well. As mentioned before, this technique does not require hand seals however, once the process is started Shuten Dōji must remain poised and focus throughout the remainder of the technique, though this is not an issue due to the short duration of the technique. In a similar vein to Kamui this technique happens so fast that even users of Lightning Release Armor would have trouble avoiding it. Shuten Dōji’s mastery of this technique allows him to repeatedly perform this technique with minimal chakra drain on his expense though, he can expend more chakra to create an omni-direction vacuum that flawlessly seals everything within 60 meters within his body without any chance to escape except by the aforementioned methods. Even then, by substituting more chakra, Shuten Dōji has the capacity to devour entire Tailed Beasts regardless of their strength or size within an instant. Any technique, regardless of if it's nature or size will be compressed by this seemingly supernatural vacuum and harmlessly consumed within the oni's body. As stated by Asu Rashoujin, this ability has exceeds that of the Preta Path as it consumes not only, chakra and natural energy without ill side-effects, it also devours physical objects as if they were all the same size, density and mass. Shuten Dōji can effectively devour an entire mountain sized object at the same speed he can consume an average adult male. Once the object is consumed, it is placed under a powerful organic seal which in turn, seals the opponent in a comatose state. While in inside the oni, the opponent’s chakra is continuously absorbed as well as their life force fueling his own. He cannot use any abilities of the people he consumes though he can use them through other means such as his Devil’s Brew. He is able to expel them in their comatose state and use their remains for his brew. In more conniving situations, Shuten Dōji prefers to wipe the memory of those trapped within his stomach via Memory Erasing Seal and the regurgitate them with pre-implemented commands. As seen during Sargon’s first war, the technique proves highly resourceful and practical for ending battles against opponents who were caught off guard quickly. Within the oni's stomach is a separate junkyard dimension which contains countless bodies and chakra constructs that he has consumed over the years. It is a world of perpetual gloom and a seclusion of life that has the power to assuage the thirst of the soul. In this meaning, if Shuten Dōji's primary soul were under an attempt to be taken by the opponent, in can instead replace his own with another stored within his body. With the ability to absorb any physical based or energy based construct comes the ability of elemental resistance. With Shuten Dōji's natural resistance chakra and Natural Energy, inhaling the said techniques through The Way of the Hunger Path: World Devouring Oni, grant's him a boosted resistance. For example, Shuten Dōji inhaling a Truth-Seeking Ball or any of it's variant's grants him an improved immunity to the respective elements that compose the Truth-Seeking Ball. True Hunger: Three Branches As shown in the image above, the technique' true potential does not lie within the realm of simple consummation instead the potential lies within a cursed transformation that user's of this technique possess. This transformation is called . It involves the manifestation of the true embodiment of hunger, an entity only known as who is worshipped by the Kusaregedo Clan. While Shuten Dōji is in this state, his size almost matches that of his Divine Oni Arts: Kuma-Dōji technique. A unique feature that this technique contains is that Shuten Dōji gains three gargantuan mouth-like appendages that are attached to mammoth, vascular necks. His body appears to have become a ghastly, highly deformed face that has two arms attached to where there would normally be ears. In this "sinfully enlightened" state, Shuten Dōji consumption abilities become matchless as even charka based constructs are simply consumed disregarding their nature or characteristics. Unlike the previous method, the chakra and mass that is consumed by the oni becomes usable and highly volatile and takes on the appearances as gastric rain which is even capable of corroding through stone. The large cumulonimbus cloud which always hove above the transformation produces intense thunderclaps which are powerful enough to be felt from miles around and it's stench possesses similar qualities. The stomach of this technique acts as a gateway for the world beyond the one we exist in, the realm of the afterlife an each of it's facets. This connection could be due to Shuten Dōji's ambiguously divine lineage but the fact remains that this gateway is matchless and imperious to the realms that it connects to. Category:Ninjutsu Category:SahaTo Category:Yang Release Category:Kekkei Mōra Category:Hiden